Yet Another Hunger Games
by Lucoshi
Summary: One of the many Hunger Games fanfictions out there. This one doesn't include any of the original characters, I've merely used the setting for a dramatic murderfest of my own. The Games will be seen from start to finish, through multiple perspectives. Makes it more interesting.
1. 1 - Jay

**Jay**

'Okay?'

He looked at me with a troubled gaze.

'Jay? Are you listening?' the touch of his hand on my shoulder shook me out of my thoughts.

'What? Yeah, yeah I heard you. Get a bagpack and run. That way I might survive at least half an hour.'

'No, it's your best bet at winning the entire thing'

I scoffed.

'Win? Have you seen them, Daniel? Edmund, Byron, Vincent, murderous beasts. I only stand a chance if they decide to all murder each other.'

'Then I'll pray for that to happen'

We looked at each other.

The buzzing of the elevator slithered around the room, mockingly, like a snake waiting for its prey to give its final breath.

His eyes wandered around my face, taking it all in for the last time, I presume.

His lips quivered as he sought for words.

Final words.

A woman's voice interrupted the quietness.

'5 minutes remaining.'

Daniel sighed.

'I'd better go see Barb, seeing how well she's holding it together'

I exhale as the corner of my mouth curls up into a miserable smile.

'Not all too well, I imagine'

Poor Barb, the girl had gone through so much. Her mother had died when she was born, throwing her father into a severe depression. They were forced out of their house and stayed with family members after Barb's father was fired from his job. Barb had to take matters into her own hands to feed herself and her father, when the family members decided they could no longer afford to keep providing home for two broken souls. One day her seat in the classroom was empty. Some thought she had died, but that quickly changed into other rumours when she showed up at the local market. Every Sunday morning she'd be there, trembling. As months went by her shaken, anxious eyes turned into a broken, heartless gaze. The shaking of her knees stopped, and her careful, pure footsteps turned into a dire, disinterested drag. And then, at 14 years of age, she was named in the reaping, followed by me. I was frightened, yet Barb seemed at peace.

The capitol's anthem echoed through the room in harmony with the countdown. The echoing caused the music to be slightly distorted, causing it to be even more eerie than it already was, all things considered.

The glass tube closed around me and I could feel myself getting slightly claustrophobic. My reflection dampened as my breath started to rise together with the elevator. The white lights started to fade as the metal room started to sink. One last time I glanced at myself in the glass. Possibly the last time I'd ever see myself. A panicked face which I could hardly recognize returned my stare before vanishing into a deafening black.


	2. 2 - Vincent

**Vincent**

The capitol's anthem sang through the room in unison with the countdown.

My foot tapped on the glass as I whistled along.

I absorbed the room once more.

Such a sore, pathetic sight. Metal plates, glaring white lights, this isn't the capitol's finest work. But oh well, I'd rather have the budget put into the weaponry than in the lighting.

I look above me into the void that is to be my destination. At the end of that void is what I've been waiting for all my life; the big game.

But what is a game without an extra little challenge? Every participant has the same goal; win the damn thing. I have something more in mind, a little game of my own.

The elevator continues to slide up and I arise with a sigh. I crack my knuckles and stretch my neck as I stare into the darkness. A sword, that's all I'd need. A sword and I'll already have my win set in stone, as if I didn't already. A sword and then my game can truly begin.

As the door above me opens the anthem can be heard again.

My eyes adjust to the sunlight they'd been missing for five hours and I notice the vast amount of trees surrounding the area.

Perfect.

I can't withhold a grin as my gaze falls upon the cornucopia. A glimmering black structure, but more importantly, I see the twinkling of metal.

I yell out in ecstasy. There it was, a sword. My sword.

As I look around me I see faces staring back at me, gawking. I laugh.

'Come on people! Have a little fun!'

The girl next to me shuffles her feet in astonishment, almost causing her to slip of off her platform.

I grin at the sight of her.

She looks so frightened.

So fearful.

It's adorable.

Maybelline was her name, farmer girl, district 9, poor district. Only 13 years old and already in the famous hunger games.

I look to my right and see my district partner; Lexi. Ahh Lexi, long blonde hair, a beautiful face and the body of a goddess. She was cheerleading captain of our school, had straight A's, was a professional javelin thrower, and her most notable achievement; she was my ex.

'10'

The countdown reaches its last seconds, and I can feel my heart racing.

'9'

This is what I'd been waiting for.

'8'

What I'd been training for.

'7'

What I'd been longing for.

'6'

I'd achieve my goal.

'5'

I'd complete my challenge.

'4'

I'd kill one of each district.

'3'

I look to my right, at Lexi. The sheer elegance in her stance, the assertiveness in her eyes, what a sight to behold.

'2'

I grin.

'1'

And I am going to kill her.


	3. 3 - Rachel

**Rachel**

I hear someone yell out to my left.

'Come on people, have some fun!'

Vincent.

What a psychopath.

During the training weeks everyone was in a grim mood. Everyone knew that this could be the place where they'd die. For most it would be. Even the other tributes from the main districts seemed uneasy at times. Even they felt uncertain.

Not Vincent.

Vincent was convinced he'd win, and so was everyone else.

Coming from District 1 he had been trained for this all his life, which became very apparent during the trainings in the capitol.

A perfect twelve, the highest one could score during their assessment by the gamemakers. A historic number, only few had ever gotten higher than an eleven.

But, of course, Vincent did.

And how couldn't he?

No one could beat Vincent when he had his sword. Not that anyone stood a chance when had an axe either, he was simply way too powerful and skilful.

Well, there was one who did cause him some trouble.

I look to my right, and see Edmund.

Edmund towered above all other tributes, both in length and in width.

His stone expression reflected the sheer strength of his arms.

He'd been quiet during the trainings. Juliet and Lexi had joked about whether he even could. To which Byron added that he was simply too stupid to speak.

During our travels from our district to the capitol, Byron had spoken to me.

When we first sat across from each other in the train, I'd glanced at him, and our eyes met for the first time.

I looked at his cold, firm face. Dimly lit eyes and an indifferent mouth stared back at me.

'I'm sorry' he spoke.

I was taken aback. That was the last thing I'd expected him to say.

'I truly am, you deserve better than this. Everyone does.'

His sympathetic words warmed me, but they sang so foreign from his mouth.

'Thank you' I muttered.

And just like that I'd changed from fearing him to feeling sorry for him.

Edmund, just like the other careers, had trained for this moment for his entire life. He was trained to kill. To slaughter.

Yet he seemed so somber.

Not excited, like the Lexi, Juliet, Byron and Vincent, but disinterested.

'10'

The countdown started and I feel my heart whip as I am shaken out of thought.

'9'

My eyes soar around the cornucopia.

'8'

Looking for something.

'7'

 _Something._

'6'

A bow?

'5'

Knives?

'4'

A spear?

'3'

What would I go for?

'2'

I take one last look at my allies.

'1'

 _Allies_.

A horn thunders through the arena.

The games have begun.


	4. 4 - Alissa

**Alissa**

I run towards the cornucopia.

The sound of the horn deafens the chaos.

I see multiple tributes running towards the cornucopia.

Multiple running away.

My gaze falls upon Owen, my district partner.

We had never met before, but during the trainings he was good for me.

Every morning we'd watch movies together, followed by training together during the day, and we'd talk all night, amongst other things.

I smile as I see him running away from the chaos with a backpack.

Smart, that's how he is.

I am shaken back to reality by a scream.

A cruel, gruesome, high-pitched scream.

I follow the noise and see a girl with a spear in her stomach.

I see her grasping for the weapon, trying to pull it out, resulting in even more horrific cries.

'Oh my god' I exclaim as I try to recollect myself.

Focus, Alissa, _focus._

My hands find a handle.

The handle of an axe.

I lift the weapon off of its pedestal, causing it to fall to the ground, just barely missing my foot.

'Fuck' I exclaim. That was way too heavy for me.

Suddenly I am thrown against the wall and my head makes contact with the metal amongst a cracking thud.

I start feeling dizzy and hear a high-pitch ringing in my ears.

What am I doing here?

Where am I?

My eyes meet the girl again, with the spear lying next to her, and her hands grasping the bowels spilling out of her.

Our eyes lock, and I feel her agony.

Her despair.

Her eyes widen and her mouth changes into a final gasp as a spear engraves her throat.

I hear laughter as I see Vincent approach her.

He rips the spear out of the girl and kneels next to her, caressing her chin as he makes her look at him.

Blood streaming from her throat and mouth, her eyes flickering with only a few drips of life left.

'Happy Hunger Games' He whispers as her body starts to jolt, before collapsing numbly whilst the blood continues to pour out.

The shot of a canon can be heard throughout the arena.

Vincent laughs and yells in euphoria.

He's a monster.

As if he'd read my mind his head jars towards me with a grin.

His grin quickly changes into a concerned look as he sprints towards me.

'No, Edmund!' He exclaims, waving his arms towards my left.

I follow his movements and meet an enormous figure imposing over me with an axe in his hands.

My hand searches the ground for my axe, but can't find it.

'You can't kill her, she's district 10, remember?' Vincent speaks upset.

My murderer's axe lowers and he moves along, shaking his head.

'Now, tell me, dearie' Vincent huddles close towards me.

'What do you think?' He moved his hand towards my face, holding a red knife.

'Isn't it poetic?' he exclaims enthusiastically.

His cheerful expression turns into a worried one as he studies my face.

'Oh, you haven't seen, have you?' He speaks as his mouth curls.

'Look!'

I follow his motion and see a boy lying on the ground.

With a backpack.

'Now you see, this is the knife that I threw at him. Hit him straight in the heart, bang! And now that this knife has the blood of his heart on it, it'll meet yours. Isn't that just perfect?' Vincent says eagerly.

'Owen' I mutter as my body starts to numb.

Vincent twirls his knife around and strokes my cheek.

'Come now, love, you'll be together again shortly. I'm doing you a favour, really.'

I want to hit him, I want to yell at him, I want to run away, but I can't.

My eyes are locked on Owen, his lifeless body.

'You're welcome' Vincent smirks as his knife cuts through my skin and into my chest.

He is right. We'll be together shortly.

I sigh and close my eyes.

Darkness.


	5. 5 - Juliet

**Juliet**

'So, now what?'

'Now,' Vincent began enthusiastically, 'now the real fun begins, our hunt!'

I exchange a smile with Levi, standing across from me.

'This,' Vincent gives the corpse lying next to him a shove with his foot. 'this was just the slaughterfest at the cornucopia, nothing special.'

'So where do we go?' Byron brought up.

Byron, with a sword in hand, looked unbeatable and dashing. High scores during training, and just like all of us had been training for years, waiting for this moment. But he was too stupid to win the thing, just like all boys are;

Easily persuadable.

Byron question doesn't go unanswered as an arrow shoots past my eyes and crashes onto the cornucopia's metal with a clang, cutting Lexi's thigh in the process.

Byron is quick to react.

'Are you okay?' he asks, concerned.

I sigh.

She does it well, the whole _pretty girl_ thing, I have to give her that. And well, obviously so; she is beautiful. But she is also full of herself, and that's what will hurt her in these games. Just like Vincent.

Not me.

Where Byron's attention was with Lexi, Vincent seemed to have other worries.

'Come out to play, you bitch!' he yelled.

His violent expression changed into a grin.

'Ivy, isn't it?'

Byron turned to him with a puzzled face, just like me.

'Ivy? That farming girl?'

'She is not a farming girl, you idiot' Vincent spoke as if Byron had just insulted him.

'She scored a 9, only using a bow' Lexi added while Byron continued to patch up her cut with bandages found in one of the backpacks.

Vincent smiled at her.

Unlike his regular smirks, his smiles were different when aimed at Lexi. She'd told me all about him when we were training together. They used to be in a relationship, but Vincent broke it off. Lexi never knew why, but was too blinded by love to ask. She still cared for him, she'd said.

The fool.

'Go get her' Lexi ordered Vincent. 'Kill her.'

Vincent's smile grew broader, almost aroused in a way.

I mean, if anyone would be aroused by the thought of murder, it'd be him, right?

He threw his sword into the air and caught it with his other hand, followed by a wink before sprinting into the woods.

'I'd better go after him before he kills all tributes by himself. We'll meet up when it gets dark, make a fire, we'll find you' I sighed as I ran after him.

'Vincent!' I yelled, annoyed. I'd been searching for what felt like hours. Where could he be? He wouldn't be dumb enough to run miles away, would he?

'Vincent! Where are you?!'

My ears catch a rustle in the bushes next to me and my body stiffens.

I look towards the noise and see an arrow pointed at me.

'Lost you friends?' a girl's voice spoke to me confidently.

'Libbie!' I was relieved, it was just a tribute.

We had met before, during training. She was a fun girl. Curly brown hair and a certain pureness in her face. She was sixteen, she'd told me. Just like me. And we proceeded to train together for a day.

At the end of the day, after hours of joking and laughing around, Libbie had suggested for us to work together during the games. I had to be honest with her; there was no chance that would ever happen.

As fun as she was, she couldn't even swing a sword in a single hand. Not useful at all.

I looked at her, and at the way she was holding her bow.

'You know' I started.

'With the way you are holding your bow, even if you would decide to let the arrow fly, it'd fall straight to the ground.'

She looked baffled and at a loss for words.

'And the string would burn your cheek as well, don't hold it that close to your face.' I added as she lowered her bow.

'Which would be a shame, for you pretty cheeks' I smiled.

Libbie's scared expression changed into a careful, friendly smile, but that quickly changed as her lips started trembling.

'Juliet, I'm so sorry, I didn't ever want to hurt you, it's just... it's just, I'm so scared! I ca-'

She is interrupted as a sword slashes through the side of her head, stopping at her nose.

A tear rolls down Libbie's cheek before her body falls to the ground, accompanied with the sound of a canon.

'Vincent' I say, annoyed.

'Sorry, I couldn't resist.' He laughed while emerging from the bushes.

'You simply made that too perfect with that thing about her cheeks.'

I laugh with him.

'Yeah I know right! I was getting at that myself.'

I take one of my four knives out of my pocket and stab it in the air, where Libbie stood moments ago.

'She was my kill, Vincent' I add, sternly

'I know, but I've been sitting in the bushes behind her for an hour, waiting for her to do something interesting to make the kill more fun, and now it finally happened.'

I laugh at the absurdness of him. Of course he'd stalked her like some kind of jaguar.

Another canon thunders through the arena.

'It's getting dark, we'd better find the others I suggest as I search Libbie for anything which could come of use.

'How do we find them?' Vincent asked, lost.

'I told them to make a fire, that way we can just follow the light and smoke.'

'But won't that make it easy for the others to find us?'

Baffled, I look back up at him and shake my head.

'Oh right' He corrects himself and his mouth curls back into a grin.

'That's the point'


	6. 6 - Pearl

**Pearl**

'Don't, please' I cry at the spear raised towards me.

'I'll give you my backpack, my jacket, please'.

'I only have a couple of apples and two bottles of water, but that's it, I- I don't have any weapons'

My eyes lock with the boy standing in front of me. I recognise him as Devin. I'd not spoken to Devin when in the capitol. I'd not spoken to many people at all while in the capitol.

While everyone was preparing themselves for the games, training, I spent my time thinking about home. Thinking about Brandon. None of the other 23 tributes seemed to have any trouble leaving their homes behind. No one seemed homesick. Yet I was wide awake every night, crying, longing for Brandon, for my family, for home.

I hear Devin's breath pick up as his jaw starts quivering. His eyes furious yet melancholic.

I awaited my death.

'I can't do this' Devin gasped as he threw his spear to the ground. 'I'm so sorry' he begged and broke down into tears.

I stood relieved and uneasy. Why didn't he kill me?

What kind of question is that?

He's human.

He's not a monster.

I stood there for what felt like an eternity, watching Devin sob.

I knelt and reached into my backpack.

Devin's snickering relaxed as I place an apple in front of him.

'Here' I offered.

'The games have only just started, you should keep your food for when you're hungry' he demonstrated.

'Then we'll wait until we're hungry' I assured.

'Five, I've counted five so far' Devin answered.

'An uneventful first day' I joked.

We both fell silent. It wasn't a joke. Five people- five children had been murdered in just a couple of hours, and it was, in Hunger Games terms, uneventful. I remember watching previous games with my parents at home. Once the games became dull, the game makers would step in. I'd seen them create earthquakes, forest fires, bee swarms, toxic rain, all kinds of things to make _things_ happen.

'Do you think they'll do something about it?' Devin read my mind.

'Let's hope not' I spoke softly in the fear of the gamemakers hearing me.

As if they wouldn't; there are cameras everywhere. Everything is recorded, and broadcasted. Live. For the whole world to see.

The thought unsettled me. Millions of people, looking at me at this very moment.

'Are you cold?' Devin asked as he quickly reached for the bag he managed to get from the cornucopia.

I hadn't noticed until he'd pointed it out, but I was shivering. Perhaps because of the cold, perhaps because I was in the Hunger Games.

Devin pulled out two sleeping bags.

'I got extremely lucky' he said enthusiastically.

The thought of sleep hadn't even crossed my mind. What if I hadn't met Devin? Would I have had to just sleep on the ground? Find a tree to sleep in? No way in heaven that I wouldn't fall from that tree.

'One for me,' he threw his other sleeping bag at me, 'and one for you'.

We had found a barren piece of ground after wandering around the woods for quite some time. It was quite a nice place, dense trees overhanging the area, but with the lack of ground vegetation the chance of bugs crawling into the sleeping bag with us was relatively small, we figured.

I shivered at the thought.

I crawled into the sleeping bag.

Heaven.

Devin and I kept talking for a while. About our favourite movies, favourite music, funny jokes, anything that wouldn't be about food or home.

'Wait' Devin suddenly remembered.

'Aren't they supposed to project the, you know, the _fallen tributes_ , in the sky? At midnight?'

He was right. They hadn't, but it had been dark for a very long time.

And cold.

'I love the sleeping bags but they aren't very warm' I complained as I shifted in around, trying to find a warm spot.

'Yeah I know' Devin agreed.

We went silent for a bit. Crickets were chirping and I could hear a stream of water in the distance, something which we would check out in the morning, Devin had said.

'We could,' Devin started carefully, 'like, connect the two sleeping bags and make one big one.'

I pondered his suggestion. It would be warmer. But something didn't feel right about it.

I trust Devin, he wouldn't murder me in my sleep.

Brandon.

Brandon wouldn't mind, right? Well, he would mind, but he would understand, wouldn't he? I'm only sleeping with Devin.

Not _sleeping_ sleeping, just… sleeping.

'Body warmth and all that' Devin added awkwardly.

I giggled; 'yeah, let's do that'

We crawled out of our bags and Devin started zipping them together. As he finished it he held it open, motioning for me to dive in.

'Ladies first' he said with a grin.

'Oh please' I laughed as I wriggled inside.

Devin followed, clumsily, trying his best not to bump against me.

And failing.

This was warmer.

This was better.

For the first time since the reaping I felt safe.

I doze off, thinking about home.

About Brandon.


	7. 7 - Conway

**Conway**

'Dude I'm so jealous' Jocelyn groaned at Robin.

'I know right' Robin agreed, satisfied.

'I mean, you've all seen her, she's a piece' he added.

'A piece of fucking art' I muttered under my breath as I let my imagination run loose.

'Mate, but you know that if she let the door open that was just an open invitation for you, right?' Darnell enlightened.

Jocelyn and I nodded unanimously.

Robin looked conflicted.

'Yeah but like, nah man. It didn't feel right' he admitted.

'Lies' Darnell spat in disgust.

'Yeah she'd feel real nice' Jocelyn laughed.

'You know what I meant' Robin said as he bit away a laugh.

'We should find her' I proposed.

'Yeah we totally should!' concurred Darnell.

'If she's alive, that is' Robin sighed.

All four of us fell silent.

Darnell broke the awkwardness with a chuckle.

'Hell, you've made it this far, then she will have as well' he patted Robin on his back.

'Yeah, and besides,' I added, 'the careers are going to look for us first, and then they'll go after the girls.'

Jocelyn snorted. 'You really believe that? They're not looking for anyone, they're just on an all-out hunt.'

'And they have the entire cornucopia to themselves' Darnell pondered.

Another unpleasant silence fell.

'Oh well, who gives a fuck' Jocelyn comforted us. 'We're all going to die, I've accepted that fact weeks ago. I'd rather enjoy my last hours on earth having fun than hiding away like some fucking coward.'

'So,' Darnell started, 'let's look at our loot, shall we?'.

After a long time walking we'd collectively decided to sit down on this big log we found.

Robin threw his backpack at him, followed by mine.

'Two backpacks and a knife' Darnell identified as he took a knife out of his pocket. It looked like the professional throwing knifes they had at the trainings. I was terrible with them, but they were damn sharp.

We watched in anticipation as Darnell opened my backpack. Darnell's eyes lit up as he quickly reached into the bag.

'A fucking tarp!' he cheered as he threw the grey package on the ground. He yelled again when he looked in the backpack again.

'Two!' He threw another package before us. 'And rope! We hit the jackpot!' a large cluster of rope follow onto the ground.

We all looked at each other enthusiastically.

Jocelyn jumped up from the log.

'Party tent, lads!' he shouted as he ripped open the packages to reveal the tarps.

They were enormous, must have been at least 4 meters square.

And we had two of them.

We all called out enthusiastically, maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

Darnell started on the second bag.

We all awaited in anticipation as he reached far into it.

'Oh man, we are so set for the best camping trip of our lives' Darnell laughed as he turned the backpack upside down, emptying it onto the ground.

Two flashlights, a fry pan, and most importantly; a flask.

All four of us thought the same exact thing.

Jocelyn reached for the flask and shook it.

We erupted in cheering as we realised it was full.

Jocelyn opened the flask and sniffed it.

'It's definitely not water' he grinned.

'But what if it's poison or something?' Robin warned.

'Oh well, I'd rather die of poison than off of Edmund fucking me to death so what gives' Jocelyn answered indifferently as he took a sip.


	8. 8 - Vincent

**Vincent**

Finally the fire was in sight.

We'd been walking around for what felt like two weeks until we finally saw some light emerge from behind some bushes.

I glanced at Juliet, walking next to me with knives in her hands. I shifted my look back to my sword.

Seemed Juliet was thinking the same thing I did; what if this isn't our fire?

Maybe she was secretly hoping it wouldn't be.

Just like me.

We arrive at the last branch blocking the view of the fire. I stop and l look at Juliet again. She grinned and nodded.

I grin back as I move away the branch.

'Honey, I'm home!' I yell as I see two tributes scrambling away from me.

'Whoops' Juliet acted surprised. 'We are really sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you'.

The two tributes looked at us like deer in headlights, not moving a single muscle, reluctant to even blink as all colour vanished from their faces.

'Juliet' I said, annoyed. 'We must have taken a wrong turn somewhere'.

Juliet exaggeratedly sighed and plopped down near the fire. 'We are really grateful for your hospitality'.

'Truly' I added as I sat down next to the girl, who I recognised as Cheyanne from district 12', and threw my arm around her. She was shaking.

In the corner of my eye I noticed how the district 12 boy, Ollie, sneakily reached for a rock lying next to him. Juliet wasn't an idiot either.

'Oh no darling,' she quickly spoke as she thrust a knife in his reaching hand, 'you won't be needing that'.

The boy shrieked out in pain as he grasped for the gash in his hand. Cheyanne yelled for mercy.

Juliet looked at her, puzzled. 'But,' she stammered, 'he started it' she added as she threw Ollie's rock into the fire.

Cheyanne continued to cry and shiver, muttering 'please' in a helpless tone.

'Honestly, I am rather offended, we just came to your campfire to enjoy this beautiful night,' I spoke upset, 'and you try to kill us?'

'Not very gentleman-y, is it?' Juliet asked as moved her hand over Ollie's mouth, to muffle his whimpering. He didn't fight her as blood continued to gush between his trembling fingers.

I looked into the fire and started laughing. 'So, tell me,' I began, 'what was in that backpack you decided to use as fuel?'

No answer from Cheyanne, only crying. Juliet moved her hand away from Ollie's mouth. 'Attacking me is one thing but ignoring Vincent is something even more insulting' she spoke softly.

A very good point.

'A glove' he hesitated. 'You know, a cooking glove'.

I raised my eyebrows at Juliet. 'A cooking glove! That's exactly what we've been searching for, isn't it?' I cheered.

Juliet searched the ground and quickly found a yellow glove, which she threw at me. I pulled it over my hand and looked at it in awe as I moved my fingers.

'All you found in your bag was a cooking glove? Are you sure you emptied it entirely before throwing it onto the fire?' Juliet chuckled.

'There was also a bottle' Ollie spoke as he exchanged a look with Cheyanne. 'Poison' he added as he shifted his eyes back to me.

I squinted my eyes at him and tilted my head. 'And where is said bottle now?'

Ollie looked at Cheyanne with a concerned and sorry expression on his face.

I shifted my attention back to the girl under my arm. 'Is this true?' I asked as I came close to her face. She continued to sob and tremor as she reached into her pocket and handed me a green bottle the size of my thumb.

'Thank you darling' I thanked her warmly. 'I like her' I exclaimed at Juliet, energetically.

'Yeah, she knows how to be neighbourly.' She nodded in agreement.

Cheyanne continued to shiver, to my annoyance.

'Darling?' I gasped, 'are you cold?'

I looked at Juliet, she grinned and scooped over.

Ollie was too afraid to run.

'You know' Juliet brought her knife to Cheyanne's throat. 'I always thought you'd look better with short hair' she pondered.

With a swift movement Juliet's knife soared past my arm, followed by strands of hair descending to the ground.

'Yes!' I cheered, 'This does look better on her'.

I look at Cheyanne's now red cheeks, tears rolling down as she continued to shiver intensely.

'Oh darling' I said compassionately, 'you're so cold.'

'Here,' I moved my hand towards the back of her head, 'let me help you'.

With those words I shoved her head into the flames.

Her sobbing turned into agonizing screams and her shaking turned into vigorous movements as she tried to loosen my grasp.

Now Ollie was the one begging for mercy.

I pulled Cheyanne back towards me and looked at her face. She continued screaming as her scalp charred with remaining black strains of hair scorching away. Her cheeks and eyelids melted as skin flared red. I looked into her eyes, but they didn't stare back as her pupils had decolourized when the flames blinded her.

I listened to her wails and watched her struggle for life.

My mouth curled. Never had I felt so alive, what a rush.

Her cries dimmed as her movements choked onto a full stop.

I kept holding her lifeless head as I admired it in awe.

A canon sounded through the arena.

Juliet was laughing. 'That was awesome' she applauded.

I shifted my eyes to Ollie as I let the girl fall back into the campfire she'd built.

Juliet read my stare and her eyes widened.

'My turn!'


End file.
